


相爱的AO没有办法吵架

by littleprinces



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	相爱的AO没有办法吵架

然而在樱井回来之前，一些熟悉的异常感纠缠上了二宫。

他还没来及从睡梦中清醒，燥热便从下身一直蔓延到胸口，然后顺着血液翻滚到身体的每一个角落。

“翔君，好热哦。”二宫耐不住那份包裹着燥热的空虚，条件反射似地唤起最熟悉的名字。

没有得到理所应当的回应。“翔酱...”，他不耐烦地把环抱着自己身体的手伸出去摩挲，狠狠地撞到了躺椅的金属扶手，钝痛终于把他最后的一丝睡意赶走，然后毫不收敛地在体内熊熊燃烧着的欲望，就能更加一五一十地感知出来。

牙白，这该死的发情期。

二宫对于自己性别的厌恶感在这一刻又冉冉升起，他一边控制着立刻主动樱井翔叫他回来的冲动，一边又根本忍不住右手伸进裤子里抚上他已经精神起来的下体。平时他最喜欢的卧室里的躺椅，这一刻显得狭窄又逼仄，硬质的布料和发烫的肌肤摩擦的触感，让他厌恶到恨不得把他们全部剪烂。

可笑的是连直立行走到客厅拿剪子再走回来的这套动作，对于现在这样的状况，二宫都没有能够完成的信心。

他的后穴已经渐渐潮湿了，他甚至不知道再过多少分钟，他仅存的理智也会被本能吞没。大脑里的每一根神经，皮肤上的每一个毛孔，都本能地叫嚣着对那个标记过他的alpha的渴望。坚决得不容置喙，迫使身体都跟着颤抖起来。

空气里飘着的都是他散发出来的味道，原本刻薄冷漠的尤加利混了沉重温柔的扁柏。二宫突然发现他已经记不清得自己原先的尤加利味儿到底是怎样的了。除非从这个世界上彻底消失，否则二宫和也的信息素里就不可能没有樱井翔留下的味道。可不公平的是，樱井的信息素里却不曾留下属于他的痕迹。

这样想着便更加煎熬，二宫拖着无力的双腿，艰难地从椅子上半直立起身子，就因为腿脚发软，几乎跌倒在硬邦邦的木板地上，几乎是用爬的，他靠近那扇十几个小时之前被樱井狠狠地摔过的卧室门，颤抖着拨上了金属质地的门锁。

自从放弃抑制剂，第一次同意樱井陪他度过发情期，二宫和也便再没有像现在这样憎恶自己的性别，寻不到一点儿安全感。

 

昨天和二宫争吵之后，樱井气呼呼地独自去喝了酒，然后赌气回办公室凑活了一个晚上，第二天醒来发现时间已经不早，他知道他该去和二宫道歉，又有些迈不过去属于alpha的那份荒唐的自尊。

好在公司里公寓不算远，所以樱井还来不及做更多的心理建设，就能在一定程度上感受到他的Omega若隐若现的无法稳定下来的荷尔蒙。回家的路上，他已经在责怪自己的任性，和为什么没在昨天中午二宫和也拒绝吃他叫来的汉堡肉作午饭时就察觉出他快发情的异样。

离家越近，他就越能感受到二宫躁动着的荷尔蒙，并且自己的血脉毫无克制力地跟着一起振奋起来。所以当他慌张地打开自家公寓的门，被浓重的尤加利味儿从头撞了满怀，所有理智就顷刻被消灭了大半。

他几乎是迫不及待地穿过客厅，连拖鞋都顾不得换，朝着卧室里的信息素的源头奔去。

紧紧锁上的卧室门像是从头上浇下来的一盆冷水。樱井停在那里，反复敲着白色漆成的门板，除了从门缝里泄露出来更多更多的二宫和也的信息素，他得不到任何回应。

“二宫和也我知道你在里面，你给我开门！”有节奏的敲门不知为何演变成了重重地砸门。

 

樱井翔的砸门声敲得二宫头跟着一下接一下的胀痛，他瘫倒在地上，身下早就乱做一团。胡乱抚慰着的挺立着的性器，湿润着的后穴，乱糟糟的喘息和紧紧咬着下唇，不肯让外面的人听见的浅声的呻吟。

从他的alpha带着喧嚣着的信息素回到公寓的第一秒开始，二宫的身体没有一个部位不在疯狂地叫嚣着渴求着那份扁柏味的侵犯与占有，只剩了一根脆弱又模糊的神经还侵染着前一天的愤怒和一种对与生俱来的不公平的冲动。他空闲地手指尖紧紧地掐着大腿的内侧，企图用疼痛提醒他渴求的那份对抗生理和本能的自尊，就算这种抵抗让他浑身抖得更加厉害，难受到了呼吸都困难起来的地步。

空气里扁柏的越来越浓了，二宫憋得眼泪都要出来，身体蜷缩成一团，连樱井的砸门声停了下来都是过了很久才意识到的。樱井没有离开，二宫甚至能感觉到他就紧靠着卧室门的另外一面，他不敢想樱井是不是已经厌倦了他的无理取闹。

直到那个低沉的声音里带着沙哑，隔着一扇门钝钝地刺激他的神经。

“nino你知道吗，遇见你之前我从没为自己是个alpha感到骄傲。”他的语气温柔里混了一丝不易察觉的寂寞，“这个世界上每个人都对alpha有着太多的期待，好像生理上偶然的优秀就会更轻而易举地成就整个生命体杰出的必然。”

樱井继续说着，二宫其实也知道他发情得这样突然又猛烈，他的alpha大约也不会比他好受太多。

可他的alpha总能保持着那份让他艳羡又妒忌的冷静。

“所以很多时候，我都希望自己是个普普通通的beta，不会被众人赋予太多的假设，也不会被该死的信息素干扰，和另一个普通的beta结合成家庭，受孕率不高也没关系，反正日子足够长，总是可以有一个属于自己的结晶的。”

“可是直到我遇见了你，你的尤加利味儿闻起来和我想象中的Omega甜美的信息素简直像是在唱反调，”樱井顿了顿，好像语调里终于有了些温度，“你是那样与众不同，你刻薄却温柔，聪明又有着自己的坚持，就算是个Omega你也从不肯在任何面前示弱。哪怕你只是在人群里只要轻轻地笑笑，我的眼睛就根本离不开你了。”

“你就和你的尤加利味儿一样，让人出其不意，开始甚至有些难以忍受，但日子久了，习惯那份干净的简单的性感，根本就是戒不掉的毒药。”

“你允许我标记你的那天，是我这辈子最为alpha这个性别感到骄傲的时候，我终于能在你的信息素里留下自己的东西，不是暂时的，而是整整一生一世的，我可以作为一个强壮的alpha，光明正大的保护你，而你只能让我樱井翔一个人保护了。”

“对于我而言，你最珍贵的原因，并不是你是仅仅占有百分之五的比例的Omega，而是因为你是这个世界上对一无二的二宫和也。”

 

樱井翔听见门锁被拨开的声音，清脆地让他暂时平和下来的心跳再次运动的更加快速起来。

他踉跄地从地上站起身子，匆忙地打开锁了太久的门，直面地画面旖旎却又虐得他心酸。

他的爱人身上只剩了一件被不明液体弄得潮湿的短袖T恤，下身高高翘得老高，白嫩的臀瓣上沾着太多从身后面的蜜穴里流出来的爱液。

樱井顾不得一切地跪在地上，把被欲望折磨得发抖的身体紧紧抱到怀里，二宫的眼睛半阖，无意识张着的唇瓣里吐出的呼吸炙热急促，薄薄的下嘴唇上有着上牙重重咬过的痕迹，面颊到耳尖全是红的。

“翔酱...”

樱井艰难的辨别着二宫喘息中烂成一团的调子，他再也听不下去，就用自己的嘴吻过他的额头和鼻尖，不知厌倦地舔舐着二宫出过的汗水和因为忍耐过度流下的眼泪。单手抚上二宫玩弄性器的手，一下一下地带领着他寻找着欲望宣泄的快乐出口。

二宫感受着樱井安慰他的信息素，似乎不再执着于一时的快感，他确信他所要的他的alpha全部都会给他。他的发情期还有很长，他和他的樱井翔相爱的时间还有更长。

二宫伸手环住樱井的脖颈，贪婪地摸索着那人柔软的饱满的唇瓣，不满足于短暂的相碰，张开下颚把樱井的舌头吸引进来。不停地和他接吻，不停地想要品尝他的爱意，直到樱井终于帮他胀得发疼的下体寻找到了温吞却漫长的欢乐。

樱井吻着二宫，从鼻尖到下巴，从二宫的小痣到他坚硬的锁骨，就算那人因为射精身体颤抖得厉害，浓稠的精液喷了他满满一手，他也没有停下来的意思。

因为发情的缘故，即使高潮过后，性器依然勃起着，反而是后穴的空虚让二宫难耐地哼声，不住地去拉樱井的皮带。

樱井早就等得受不了了，他们混乱着拉下樱井的裤子，连布料地撕裂声也顾不上。后穴里流出来的密液足够樱井伸进去手指扩张。可是二宫却忍不了漫长地等待，抚了两把樱井弹出来的硬挺，哼着声像是哀求他的alpha立刻就充满他的身体。

所以二宫根本就不会注意到樱井唇角染上的笑意，他简直不懂平时总是火急火燎地想上他的樱井怎么偏偏在这种时候对于扩张这件事耐心得不行。二宫撑着地板艰难地坐直身子，把樱井推到床边，迈开腿就想往上坐。

“这么着急？一上来就用这个姿势？”樱井像是在嘲弄他的Omega，眼角却流出一层又一层的欢喜。

二宫就算终于意识到樱井又开始在做爱这件事上欺负他了，就算也想一下子就把樱井的东西埋进身体，填补他忍耐了太久的空和痒，可是越是着急他就越做不到。

“翔酱...”二宫放弃似的再次倒在樱井的胸膛上，锁着眉头喘息着，“求你...”

樱井的性器就挺立在二宫不停流出液体的穴口，狠狠操干的欲望同样要吞噬他的意念，况且二宫渴求的信息素早就不知收敛的张扬到樱井无法帮他掩盖的地步。

“求我什么？”

樱井不是喜欢折磨二宫，他只是很珍惜那个倔强到连发情期都想忍耐过去的二宫，短暂的放纵的模样。

“干我...快点...干我...”

 

被填满的快感，二宫想要尖叫却又根本不舍得把力量用在声带的震动上。

樱井捏着他纤细的腰肢，眯着眼霸道地在二宫的颈窝里吮吸出暧昧的红块儿，在情欲的操纵下映在眼睛里显得格外绚烂。樱井不断挺动着腰肢，二宫开始的时候还要压抑着喉咙里因为爽快而想要放声喊叫的欲望，可根本用不了多久就全盘做不了数了。

“嗯...嗯...”激烈的运动二宫的手在樱井的后背乱抓，捏着樱井脖子焦急地催促着对方再次抬起头来和自己接吻。

屋子里飘散着二人的味道，伴随着进出和唇舌之间交换的情色声响。

紧致的后穴让人着迷的褶皱，二宫还在零星地无意识地收缩着，樱井几次差点就直接交代了，可又贪心想看二宫骑在他身上旖旎更多更多的模样，控制着把射精的欲望化成更多地更强进地贯穿二宫的力道。

“不行了...嗯...我...”骑乘的姿势似乎废了二宫太多的体力，他撑不住地重重地收了两下湿润的甬道，前面的性器稀疏地又流出了些液体，痉挛着把头倒在樱井翔的肩膀上。

“真是狡猾，nino又一个人先去了。”

樱井咬着二宫的耳朵，两个人的喘息声乱得厉害。樱井不肯善罢甘休，从二宫身体里退出来，又立刻一把将二宫捞起来推倒在床上，发狠似的扛起二宫的腿再次操干了进去。

二宫的手紧紧地抓着床单还是耐不过樱井的大力冲撞，他张开嘴想发出些声响，可发不出一丝绵长的音色，只能用气声默默感叹着：“好大...太...快了...不行...嗯...嗯...”

可他也知道在这样放纵的时间里，任何抵抗都像是叫春的媚药，只会让他的alpha更发狂地侵犯他。或许他除了把腿敞开得更大一些用身体跟多更多的迎合樱井，他什么都做不到。

樱井又把二宫的身体翻了过去，扒开二宫的臀瓣，操得更深夜更用力。二宫熟悉至极的唇形来回摩挲在腺体附近，明明已经软下来的下体摩擦着棉麻的床单，他竟又有了快要射精的感觉。

“翔...我...嗯...”

二宫费力地摩挲到樱井的手，十指相扣，想让樱井稍微慢一点，接连两次的高潮已经把他搞得精疲力竭。

可樱井却没有再给他墨迹的机会，狠狠地咬住二宫的腺体，后穴里的东西准确地摩擦着生殖腔的外壁，冲撞的速度快到二宫毫无意识地流泪。

终于，他感受到了他的alpha猛烈地颤抖，温和地液体浇撒在他的内壁上。二宫舒服得大脑一片空白，后穴不住收缩着，眼睛面前凉的什么都开不见。身子下面的床单沾着不明的液体湿了一片。发情期渴望性爱的欲望终于算是暂时的平和下来，他闭上眼睛一下子就昏睡了过去，任凭樱井在停在他的身上，享受着高潮后的余韵。

 

待呼吸彻底平稳下来，樱井从二宫的身子上翻了下来，激烈的性爱同样让他疲累到甘愿忍受着身上的黏腻只想抱着他心爱的Omega好好睡上一觉。

发情期还有好几天才过去，他和二宫的欢爱夜绝不会就此停止下来。

樱井看着已经进入梦乡的二宫的脸上还没褪下去的，被爱欲染成的粉红色，他太想奉劝这个世界上的人：

情侣AO不要随便开夫妻店，开了店也不要随意吵架。

因为从根本上说，相爱的AO是根本没有办法吵架的。

END


End file.
